The Witch of Blood
by Draye
Summary: Ray Black is a normal 17 year old witch.She goes to hogwarts,passes her classes,has goals for the future.But did we mention the fact that she is only half human?How will Harry handle his god sister and her friends?Will she save him,or spell his doom?book4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all I own is myself and my ideas, or I would be rich and not writing fanfics.**

**Runspore is probably not spelled right.**

**This is the end of book three by the way, just to let you know.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry potter, the boy who lived, had just learned of his god father. He just stared out the window to let it all sink in. One day wouldn't have to live with his dreadful aunt and uncle. He would be free of their hatred, as soon as Sirius was proven innocent. He smiled at his day dreams of the two living together, happy.

Of course at this moment and owl suddenly flew up and startled him so much he fell of his seat.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked as Ron opened the window to let the owl in.

Ron looked at the letter. "It's for you Harry." he said while handing it to him. Harry took it and opened it. The voice of a girl Started to speak. It was a sweet voice and was laced with an American accent. He listened to what the voice was saying

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi, well, this is strange, trying to write a letter like this one. I have so much I want to say to you, but I guess I should start by introducing myself. _

_That would help._

_Shut up Vire. Ugh, I hate these talk-what-you-want-to-write-and-they-write-it pens; they pick up every word your saying, and those of the people in the room. _

_DON'T LOOK AT ME!! _

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. _

_BAT has a good point. BAT is my runspore. Any way, I am Ramona Black, but please call me Ray. My adoptive brother Sirius asked me to write to you, he says we got along when we were young. At the moment I just finished my sixth year at Hogwarts, I'm also in Ravenclaw. Well that is all I really have to tell you. Write back to me soon. Either tell me to leave you alone or that you would like to hear from me again. _

_This owl will self destruct in 5 4 3 2 1 ………BOOM! _

_Ok not really, but send him back, he's my friend Rachel's. If you want to write back use your owl. Send to Black in America, yep I'm a bloody American. Well the candy trolley is here; got to go, write back_

_From,_

_Ray Black_

"Who ever this girl is Harry, she sounds like a nut." Ron declared after the letter had finished playing.

"I know, do you think I should write back?"

"Well I would, I herd this Ray Black used to play seeker for Ravenclaw." Ron answered.

"Well it couldn't hurt, Hermione what do you think?"

"Do what you want, just be careful."

Harry nodded.

Before anyone knew it they were at the train station, the three said there good byes and parted there ways for the summer.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting at his desk wandering what to write to Ray this time. They had been writing to each other for most of the summer. Harry had learned many things about his god sister. Well that's what she said she was. But at the moment he was too exited to write, he was going to go to the quidditch world cup! He was already packed and waited to go. Then he got it, he quickly wrote something down and gave it to Hedwig.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry was walking along outside for no reason. It was a nice day, tonight the match would start.

"Harry lunch is ready inside." Ron said with a mouthful of sandwich.

Harry smiled at the thought of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, even if it was only sandwiches. He happily followed Ron inside the tent.

Half way through the meal there was a knocking coming from the entrance.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ray Black, is Harry Potter there?"

When Harry heard his name her got up and walked out of the tent. Standing in front of him were two girls and one boy.

One of the girls had short, frizzy/shaggy dirty blond hair and yellow eyes. There was a small gray/black owl with green eyes sitting on her shoulder. He guessed her to be Rachel, since that owl was the same owl that delivered the first letter, and was said to belong to her.

The boy had to be Vire, because he was the only guy to be seen. He had raven black hair that was tied back and reached to the middle of his back. A lot of black hair though fell into his eyes. It wasn't regular thicker hair but only took up about three inches of his back (width wise). His eyes were a sorcerer's stone red.

The other girl had to be Ray. Her hair was a blue gray, more gray than blue. You could tell it was her natural color. Her eyes were a dark blue violet with navy high-lights. There was a weird skin color difference on the left side of her face. A black and green stripped runspore was resting his heads on her shoulders and had his body wrapped around her arm.

"HI Harry, um long story short Rachel knew you were here and made me come over."

"I did not!"

Ray just rolled her eyes.

"Were-wolves." She muttered.

"I am not a werewolf!" Rachel yelled.

"What ever Rach."(R-ay-ch).

Ray turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"May we come in please?"

"Course dear come on in, Fred go find three more chairs!"

Fred went off and the trio just stood there as the awkward moment of silence flooded over them. When Fred came back with the chairs each one took one and sat in it. Ray cleared her throat and started talking.

"Hi well, um you see I'm an owl-pal of Harry's and when I found out that we would both be here I had to find him. You see this the first time I met him and I had no clue what he looked like so I asked people I knew till some one pointed me here. So here I am. Oh and Rach and Vire just came along for no reason."

Every just stared at her in utter confusion.

"You're an American." Ginny said aloud, mouth agape and very surprised.

"Is my accent that apparent?" Ray asked.

Rachel and Vire just nodded and said "you bet it is."

"You're Ray Black?" Fred asked.

"Yah, why?"

"You used to be such a great seeker! Why'd you quit!"

"I'm not telling, why is it so important?"

"You were so good, come on now, tell us."

Ray sighed.

"Fine. I, well," she blushed "stopped being able to ride a broom."

They all stared at her.

"The brooms just wouldn't listen to me. I told it to go up it went left! I mean I can ride my staff but it's against the rules."

Hermione eyes seemed to grow as big as dinner plates.

"You have a magic staff! I thought they hadn't been made for hundreds of years!"

Ray just smiled.

"Muggles never know what they have; I found it in an antique shop. When I took it to Olivanders he said it matched my wand, so I sold him back my wand and have since used the staff. All happened a few days before my first year too."

"Could I see it please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, but to show you why staffs are better than wands we need to step out side."

-----------------------------------------------------

**There you have it! For those that recognize this, it is the rewrite of the half blood witch, one of my first stories. I was so happy that I finally got a chance to rewrite it. Please R&R so I know that it was well worth it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay then, I felt like I should have an author's note for this chapter just to have a note. Some scenes are taken from the movie since I was too lazy to reread the book, as for now it is all book, but no Muggles are around so it's okay.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were all out side Ray looked around to make sure no muggles were around to watch. Off of her finger Ray pulled off a ring. In a flash of green light the ring had become a staff. It was about Ray's height, maybe taller. The wood was a dark black, what looked like slithering snakes were carved in the wood. At the very top there was a green orb. The woods spilt into three thin branches and they were wrapped around the orb, holding it in place. The orb looked as if smoke was swirling with in it.

Even though Ray was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a ratty red long sleeved t-shirt with the staff in her hands she looked like a powerful wizard.

"Tada! Behold my mighty powers!"

Ray turned the staff vertically and let it fall out of her hands. It sat there in mid air, floating contently. Ray sat down on it, kicking her legs in childish glee. The staff rose higher above the ground, until Ray flipped so she was hanging upside down by her knees, like a child on the monkey bars.

"See? Cool huh?"

"Wow, so this is like is I rode my wand?"

"Yah, basically, that's why I can't ride it in quidditch. They would think I would cast spells on the other players."

"I bet."

Ray yawned. She looked to the sky.

"It high noon, no wonder I'm tired."

"You're tired at noon?"

"Yep, I hate the sun with a passion. It makes me sleepy."

They started at her as she yawned. Her eye lids fluttered a little as she landed on the ground. The staff turned back into the shape of a ring and lazily Ray slipped it back onto her finger. She yawned once more, allowing Harry to catch a glimpse of her slightly large canine teeth.

"I'm going back to the tent; see you at the games Harry."

Harry just kept staring. He had heard of creatures with fangs like that, seen them in a movie or two, read about them in DADA class, so how could Ray be one of them. He had to find out, with out thinking he began to follow the trio as they walked away, hoping they wouldn't notice him.

"So Vire, are you feeling pink to day?" Ray asked, her words slurred.

"No."

"But when ever I get hungry you get all fairied."

"Shut up you fruit bat."

"Fairy boy."

"Would you two stop it already?" Rachel sighed.

"No, you were wolf." Ray hummed

"I told you, I'm not a were-wolf. I am half wolf you idiots."

"If you are a were-wolf then Vire isn't a fairy boy."

"Yep, you fruit bat."

The three stared laughing, leaving Harry confused.

"What are you guys?" He stupidly said out loud.

The trio turned to face him. The didn't look mad or worried, they were actually smiling

Evilly.

"We're hybrids. Rach is half were-wolf, Vire is half Fairy, and I'm"

Harry gulped

"Half Vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for another fun filled chapter!**

**O.0 (rolls her eyes)**

**Hey it's not my fault you don't like Harry Potter!!**

**(Pitch fork and torch holding Harry Potter fans) YOU DON'T LIKE HARRY POTTER!!! YOU MUST PAY!!!**

**O.0 gulps.) (Runs away)**

**GET HER!!!**

**Me: any way on with the story!!**

"But how is that possible!"

"Do you really want to know Harry?"

"Yes!"

"My birth dad had sex with a vampire. How else do you think it could have happened?"

Harry stood there and slowly came to the realization of how stupid his question truly was. Vire broke out into hysterics at Harry's irked face.

"Sorry Harry, you'll have to excuse Ray for being so blunt, she doesn't know how to hold her tongue." Rachel sighed.

"Oh Raych, I didn't know you thought that way about me." Ray said with faked love.

Harry just kept staring. He wanted to shout out questions, but his mouth refused to work.

"Any way Harry I have to head back, my aunt is probably worried sick about me. I'll see you at the games, alright?"

All Harry could manage was a slight nod. Ray waved good bye and headed to the right. Rachel went off too, but Vire stayed back, looking at Harry.

"Harry, you can't tell any one about us being hybrids. You think people had a fit when they learned their kids were being taught with a were-wolf? If people found out we would be removed from the school, maybe even have our wands taken away."

"But surely some people know, or else you wouldn't be in the school on the fist place."

"The teachers, the ministry, our family, and closest friends are the only ones who do. But still, please keep hush about all this, will you?"

"Sure."

Vire smiled and walked away. Harry just shook his head, still not sure what he had gotten into.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You damned Bulgarians!" Ray screamed. "Can't you hold onto the fucking ball for more than five seconds?"

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at Ray's out burst. Her language throughout the whole game so far had been to say the least. Harry heard a thud and turned to see Ray's uncle smack her on the back of the head. Vire and Rachel were cracking up with laughter.

"Harry, look, look, Krum's spotted the snitch!" Ray said, tugging at his shirt. Her shout gained the attention of everyone near by.

"The idiot, he's going to get it!"

Harry ignored her, watching in utter joy as the seeker chased the flying golden orb.

"They'll still lose! The Irish and going to win! Hell yah!" Vire and Ray Hi-fived and turned to keep watching Krum sore around the game field. The Irish seeker wasn't even bothering in the chase; the game was in the bag. Krum came closer and then stretched out further. His hand clasped around the snitch.

"He got the snitch! But the Irish still won! Oh my god! That's so awesome!"

Ray hugged Harry. He couldn't help but feel her joy. The two of them both shared a great love of quidditch, even though only one of them could still play it.

"Do you know that never happens Harry? We saw history, bloody history!"

Harry felt himself being shaken by the exited girl, and when he fell limp she let him go. They resumed cheering with the rest of stadium.

"Come on Ray; let's go back to the tent, grab Vire and Rachel."

Ray nodded and tapped her two friends on their shoulders. The three waved goodbye to the Weasley's and friends and scooted towards the exit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke to Mr. Weasley's yelling.

"Grab your coats boys, come on, and hurry."

"What's wrong dad?" Ron asked, climbing out of bed.

"No time, we have to go!"

In a matter of seconds they were all outside the tent. Chaos was running ramped. Wizards were screaming and flashes were appearing in the back round.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Ray running in their direction. Her staff was out and she was wearing what looked to be PJs.

"What's going on Ray?"

"Death eaters are every where! I lost site of my family and Vire and Rachel, have you seen them?"

"No, but you can stay with the boys, head into the woods!" Mr. Weasley shouted. He pushed Harry, Ron forward. Ray nodded and ran to catch up with them. On their way running they met up with Hermione and the rest of the Weasley children.

Once in the woods the shout "wait, I tripped!" came from Ron. Harry, Hermione, and Ray stopped and waited for him to rise. The rest of the group kept running.

"Well that's a laugh" said a voice. The group turned to look at the relaxed body of Malfoy.

"I wouldn't stop running; they are after muggles and mudbloods. Like you Granger." He chuckled.

"Shut up you worm!" Ray growled

"Make me…you are you, a new loser?"

"I'm Ray Black, your worst day mare!" Ray walked up to Malfoy and punched him in the face; blood stared to flow from his lip. Ray leaned forward and liked the blood off his face, earning a few discussed glares from her friends.

Ray's face contorted and she spat on Malfoy's shirt.

"Your blood tastes as bad as you are ugly and stupid." She said, wiping her mouth as she walked over to Harry.

"Have you guys got your wands ready?" She asked as nothing had happened.

Everyone dug into their pockets and pulled out a wand, all except Harry.

"I lost mine!"

"I'll help you look Harry." Ray sighed.

"No, we have to keep going." Harry sighed, upset he had lost it.

The group headed deeper into the dark forest. They stopped after they were sure they were far enough from the camp site. They all sat down and took a sigh of relief. But at an unexpected noise all the children jumped.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"_MORSMORDE!"_

A green light flashed, and in the sky appeared a gigantic skull. Ron eeped and Hermione gasped. Ray just stared, shaking her head while her eyes were wide.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"It's the dark mark, _his _mark!" Hermione shuddered.

"Come on, let's move!" Ron shouted. All four of the children stood up, and started to run. After only a few feet a noise popped and twenty wizards appeared, their wands pointed at them.

"_STUPEFY!"_ They yelled.

The group dunked down to the ground, the spell only whizzing by their heads.

"Stop, stop, that's my son!" yelled Mr. Weasley as he ran towards them.

"Are you kids alright?" He asked once he reached them.

"Who did it?" Some one shouted.

"Did what?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Conjured the dark mark?"

"We didn't do it!" shouted Ron and Hermione.

"Then were did it come from?" the same man shouted.

"I found some one in the forest! It's a house elf with a wand!"

The adults ran to interrogate the elf, while the children sat there.

"Am I the only one who is overly confused?" Ray asked. The rest of the group shook their heads. "Good." Ray sighed as she lay down on the grass.

Harry looked over to the elf. One of the wizards waved a wand around, Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Hey! That's my wand!" Harry yelled as he ran over too the adults. The rest of the group ran over, all except Ray, who continued to stare at the dark mark, the serpent was slowly slithering out of the skull. Out of her pocket slithered a pissed off looking BAT.

"_Sorry that happened guys."_ Ray hissed in parselmouth.

"_It was very bumpy!"_ the middle head hissed.

"_Yes, very!" _said the right.

"_You know what this means?"_ Ray growled

The left head frowned and hissed

"_He's back."_

**There you go. Well read on and review. BYESIES!!!!**

**(Tippy runs past me followed by the angry Harry Potter fans.)**

**O.0 AAAHHHHHHH HELP!!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ray groaned as a bright light filled her room.

"Time to get up sleepy or you'll miss the train."

Ray ignored her aunt and pulled the pillow over her head.

"I said now miss, and that means now."

Ray continued to groan, but she rolled off her bed and fell right back asleep on the floor. Her aunt rolled her eyes and pulled the sleeping girl to her feet with a levitation spell. Ray opened her eyes, a look of confusion on her face, since she couldn't understand how she came to be standing.

"Go get dressed." Her aunt said. She dismissed the spell and Ray fell down on her ass, and banged her head on the frame of the bed.

After her aunt left, Ray stripped out of her PJs and pulled on a pair of worn out jeans, and a paint stained t-shirt. The stain looked to Ray like a bunch of white snow flakes. Ray pulled on a pair of too-worn-out-to-be-wearable sandals and dragged her self to the kitchen. Waiting for her at the table was a bagel, a pill, and a three headed snake almost done drinking her OJ.

"BAT!" She yelled, pulling the now orange snake out of her glass.

"_What? We were thirsty!"_

Ray just hissed a sting of curses as she wiped her pet off with a near by napkin.

"Here." said her aunt as she handed Ray a new glass, and handed her the pill that was besides her plate. Ray took the pill and stared at its glossy red surface.

"Remind me why I take these things? They are huge!" ray sighed as she popped the pill into her mouth.

"Because we don't want what happened your first year to happen again, that one should last you a month, then go get another one in the hospital wing."

Ray nodded and gulped.

"I'd rather just have the real thing though."

"And have my niece hunted down by vampire hunters for deaths of humans? I don't think so."

"Who said I would kill them?"

The kitchen grew quiet and Ray smiled. It was so easy to freak out her family. She grabbed BAT who crawled around her neck. She then went to her room and grabbed all her bags, then walked out the door and waited a few minutes at a near by bus stop for the bus to the train station.

------------------------------------------------

"BAT!"

Ray screamed as her snake slithered away from her. 'Who let a kid bring a pet hawk to school I don't know' she thought as she chased after her own pet, hoping he wouldn't get crushed.

With a small flick of his tail, BAT was gone. Ray froze in horror; BAT had never not been near her. Ever since Sirius got him for her when he learned she was a parselmouth.

"BAT!"

"_I'm not coming out!" "Neither am I!"_ Ray barely heard BAT say off to her right.

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm not telling. You'll make me come out."_

"_You can hide in my sleeve, just come here; the train will leave soon."_

"_I don't care!" "Me too!" "THREE!"_

"_Please, I'll get you each a yummy toad."_

"_I want a mouse." "A toad sound great!" "TOAD!"_

"_Fine, just come on!"_

Ray felt something tickle her leg as it climbed up it. Ray smiled slightly, sometimes having a three headed pet was harder then it seemed. She was just glad she didn't have to care for Fluffy.

Ray grabbed her bags off the floor, and boarded the train. She headed to booth 9. Vire, Rachael, and Ray had always sat in booth 9, no matter what.

Besides, no one else sat there since it was rumored a student who died on the train had ridden in that booth.

And he was still haunting it.

Ray Smiled as she opened the door, once she got a good look inside, she erupted with laughter.

"Vire, your hair is, your hair is, oh my fucking god!"

"Shut up." Vire glared at her from where he sat in the corner. His hair was pink, bright pink.

"How the hell did that happen?" Ray asked as she sat down next to him, she ruffled his hair for good measure.

"I just woke up and poof! My hair was bloody pink! Mum said not to worry, but like I'll listen to a fairy on pollen."

"Sure she isn't on shrooms?" Ray giggled.

"Yep, they are too ugly, pollen comes from pretty flowers." Vire rolled his eyes. If any one hated the all female species that is fairies, it was the only male of their kind, sort of.

"Will you dye it?"

"Maybe, though I heard that magic would work better."

Rachael smiled as she continued to read her book, though it was slightly annoying that Vincent was reading over her shoulder. Raych glared at Vincent and he decided it would be in his best interests if he floated over to sit near Vire and Ray.

"So it's your seventh year, I remember my seventh year." Vincent turned slightly more transparent as he started to reminisce.

The train lurched as it started and Vincent fell through the seat. The three live ones started laughing, while all Vincent could do was glare.

"I was going to tell you something, but I guess I won't now."

The three instantly stopped and stared at the ghost. Vincent sighed.

"Every ten or so years, the tri-wizard tournament is held. It has been ten years since the last one, so they may have one this year. And if memory serves me right, it would be hosted by Hogwarts."

"So you're saying ones going to happen this year!" Ray smiled.

"Yes, but it's very dangerous. I competed, and got a bad head wound no one noticed; when the train started I lost balance and hit my head on the same stop, and blacked out. Died not five minutes later."

"Wait, you mean we could participate!" Ray did a mini happy dance. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you were in the tri-wizard?" Vire sat on the edge of his seat, blowing a strand of pink hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, didn't win though."

"That's too bad, would have rocked if you had." Ray said.

For the next hour the booth was filled with idle chit chat, and soon it came to a stop. Ray, Vire, and Rachael stepped off the train in their school robs. They were surprised when Vincent followed them off, since he never left the train, but he said he wanted to watch the tournament.

The four, plus snake (who was sleeping in Ray's pocket) were about to get on a carriage, when they were stopped by Hagrid.

"Dumbledore be wanting to see you lot."


	5. Chapter 5

Ray slammed her hands down as hard as she possibly could onto Dumbledore's desk.

"What do you mean that we can't compete?" She yelled at him. Dumbledore just continued to smile at her.

"You have certain qualities that would be an unfair advantage if you were chosen to compete for the tri wizard cup.

"This is a load of crap." Vire hissed.

"Indeed it is, but that being aside, it is what was decided. Now go on to the great hall and enjoy the feast."

Ray sighed and walked out, followed by her friends. Once out side of Dumbledore's office Vire put his arm around Ray's waist.

"Cheer up; it's not the end of the world."

"Easy for you to say pinkie, but I really wanted to try, you know?"

"Yeah, so did I."

Rachael sighed.

"As much as I like being ignored you two love birds," this statement earned her glares of death from her friends "We have to hurry is we want any food, and seats for that matter."

The three of them walked to the main hall, and Vincent floated lazily behind them. They entered the great hall and sat don in a row at their table at the only gap bid enough. Unfortunately this left them sitting in front of their oh-so-not-their friends.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Slytherin and all her friends." Mona RAVENCLAW said. Mona was one of the few people who could claim relations to a house founder, and she loved to rub it into everyone's noses.

As for Ray's nick name, she had been in Slytherin for most of her first year. It had caused her spirit to break, and for her to become a hallow shell. She was re-sorted for her health.

"Listen Mona, just shove it up your ass, I want an enjoyable last year."

"So do I Slytherin, so, what are you planning to do after this year is over?" Mona asked sweetly. Though they didn't like each other, they did get along. Ravenclaws are know for being kind.

"I'm going to found a real wizarding school in the states. The one for Salem witches is crappy and no one wants to go to it."

"So you want to make another Hogwarts?"

"I can dream, can't I?"

The two girls shared a small laugh. Though they were two very forced laughs. All grew quiet as Dumbledore started to speak, and then they came in.

They being the students from the two other schools competing in the Tri wizard cup. Though most were staring in awe Ray felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't place her tongue on it, but a sent in the air made her want to throw up.

Vire wriggled in his seat. He felt he had to move, that is he stayed ion one place he would explode. He looked over at Ray and saw she was about to explode. Knowing he could use her as an excuse he grabbed Ray's arm and dragged her out into the hall.

"Did you feel it too Ray?" Vire asked, grabbing both her shoulders.

"I felt something, and I know I didn't like it."

-----------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went by and that feeling wasn't felt again. Classes went on, and everyone couldn't wait to here who the champions were.

Ray was chewing on her quill in DADA class. Mad Eye was ranting about something, but she didn't care, he was a terrible teacher, even if he was more entertaining than Quarrel.

"Miss Black!" Moody yelled in her ear. Ray winced and stared the man directly in his eyes. "Care to tell the class what you know about, say…vampires?"

it was a cruel form of payback, but she sighed and rose in her seat.

"Vampires are creatures that live on the magical energy they obtain from blood. They can absorb it from any type of blood, animal, muggle, or wizard. They can't be killed by the killing curse, Avada cadava. The only sure fire way to kill a vampire is to cut out their heart and eat it." Ray listened to the ewws that radiated from the class "The smell of garlic is said to ward against them, since the smell is like that of rotting blood. White candles ward them off also, for reasons unknown."

Moody smiled and held up a candle, white and unburned, and then he held up a lighter. He flicked the lighter open and a flame sprung to life.

"Very good Miss Black. Now, I want to test a theory, light the candle." He practically thrust the lighter at Ray.

"Sorry sir, but I can't."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"It's against my…religion?"

"Really, and would that happen to be Vampirism Miss Black."

Whispers spread like wildfire. Sure people had heard of it before, but never from a teacher. Ray grabbed the lighter and the room grew silent. With a shaky hand she lit the candle.

As soon as the candle started to burn brightly her head started to swirl and become clouded.

"If that all Sir?" ray asked, as she tried to keep her balance. Mad eye smiled and blew out the candle.

"Yes Black, that is all."

Ray sat back down in her seat. She stared at Mad Eye.

Something was wrong with that man…

… and she was going to find out what.

-----------------------------

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it all I could muster up right now. Any way I might or might not get in one more chapter from now to September, since I'm going to be away all summer, sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: the following chapter is fillery! I'm sorry, but it will get back to the book next chapter! I promise!**

Ray and Vire were sitting in the library, trying to get research done for a History of Magic quiz that was coming up soon.

"Really, I don't see why we need to know who the first guy to get turned into dragon pooh was." Vire sighed. Ray just smiled.

"It may be boring, but it makes you respect animals. Besides, we're studying about the history of chant circles. Maybe we should conduct one so we don't have a test about it."

Vire quickly opened the book to look for directions on how to do that. Ray just shook her head and continued reading. The two didn't notice students from Durmstrang walk in.

"Well, hallo there." said a boy as he sat down near the two, his friends walking off.

"Hello to you too." Ray said with an almost forced smile, Vire just nodded. The student looked almost shocked.

"You, you're not from Great Britain, are you?"

"My name is Ray, and it's true I'm not. I'm American."

"I am Uil, and that can't be true. You are too polite to be American."

Ray chuckled and Vire sent death glares at the boy.

"Ray do you know her name?" Uil asked, pointing at Vire. If it was possible the death glare got deadlier.

"That's Vire, and she is a he."

Uil looked shocked.

"But he has the pink hair!"

"It's natural, not my fault." Vire growled. Uil laughed.

"Ah, I see now, you are a boy. So, what are you two doings?"

"Studying for a test." Ray said, still smiling, and Vire still frowning.

"Ah, seems like an interesting topic there." Uil said, leaning over to get a look at Ray's book. He was no very, very close to Ray. Ray wrinkled up her nose slightly, only Vire seemed to notice. Even to Vire Uil seemed too close to her, and it made him get slightly angry.

"It really isn't. I'm more exited about tonight. Who do you think will be chosen from your school?"

Uil sighed "I would like to say my self, but sadly I believe it will Viktor Krum. What about you?"

Ray bit her lip. "Well, not me since I didn't put my name in. It's a long story." Ray groaned when Uil's face became filled with shock. Ray sighed and continued."It could be anyone really. I don't know the school gossip enough to really guess."

"Ah, that is too bad." Uil looked over at his friends, who were motioning for him to come over, since they were leaving the library.

"Well, seem like I must leave. I hope to see you again soon Ray."

What Uil did next made Vire throw the book at the boy.

He had kissed Ray on the cheek.

As Ray's face became redder by the second Uil was busy rubbing his head.

"What was that for pinkies?"

"You just kissed her you bloody fool!"

Uil smirked.

"And what does it matter to you? I like a girl, I simply kiss her."

"But you kissed her!" Vire said, pointing at Ray, who now looked like she was about to throw up.

Ray was gasping for breath. The kiss had left a sent on her, one that triggered her senses. She had been kissed once before, and had would have drained the boy if not for Vire. Now it was happening again. She could feel her fangs throb, wanting to dig into flesh.

Vire rushed over had helped her up. Uil was horrified about what he had done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, may I help?"

"You've done enough. See you around."

Vire picked up the trembling Ray and then dashed out the library and down the hall. Only thing on his mind was the prayer that her could get Ray to the hospital wing in time for her not to go cray with thirst.

-----------------------------------------------

"Really now girl, how could a little kiss trigger a thirst attack?"

"I don't know ma'am. I really don't." Ray sighed as she sipped the tea she had been given.

"And by god Vire, how fast can you run? Nearly turned me into road kill you did."

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I'm just light, makes me go faster"

Madam Pomfrey just sighed and patted Vire on the head.

"Aye, probably got hollow bones you do. Just like other fairies. I'm surprised you don't have wings too."

Vire looked down at his feet, mumbling to himself.

"Speak up lad, what is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked her voice growing kind, but still retaining it's firm edge.

She had known these two ever since they were first years, they would come in on almost a bi-weekly basis. Vire for getting into fights, and Ray because back then she had no control over her thirst and needed to be constantly watched about it. They had even met in the infirmary, and had laughed when Madam Pomfrey had let it slip about the two's condition. From what she knew Ray was only happy during the time she was in Slytherine during her first year when she was in the infirmary with Vire back then. It was sad, but true.

"I said I'm getting them, or so me mum says." Vire sighed "I really hope I don't get them, because if I do I might have to leave the school."

Ray's eyes widened. "You're getting wings? Holy shit!" She yelled!

Ray nearly missed being smacked on the head by Madam Pomfrey. Vire chuckled a bit.

"But really, are you?" Ray asked once she had recovered.

"Yeah, want to take a looksies?"

Ray nodded and Madam Pomfrey sighed "I might as well see in too."

Vire then took off his robe and then his shirt, leaving him, well, shirtless. Ray was slowly turning redder than she had been before. Vire was well toned, since he liked to run a lot, and do other sports like climbing things. (He had even climbed the womping willow once, no one knows how) The skin on his back was a raw, hot red. There were two short bone-like bumps on his back too. The skin around them was scabbed and peeling, in some spots even bleeding. Madam Pomfrey gasped and immediately scolded Vire about not seeing her about it sooner. She ran around looking for gauze, cotton, and alcohol.

"It may be muggle, but I don't want to risk doing more harm than good. It should just keep it from getting infected."

Ray couldn't help but laugh as Vire was hissing out in pain, actually saying some random snake words. Like foot and hover and skate, but none of the curses he was most likely thinking.

"Well then," Madame Pomfrey said with a smile as she capped the bottle. "Get dressed Vire and head down to the great hall. You wouldn't want to miss the competitor announcements, would you now?"

Vire pulled on his shirt and Ray jumped up.

"We sure wouldn't!"


	7. Chapter 7

When Vire and Ray finally got to the dinning hall the place was loud with students chatting about the upcoming event.

"Oh I can hardly wait! I sure do hope that I am picked!" They heard Mona shout out to her fellow seven year Ravenclaws.

"I don't know Mona, everyone I talked to said it should be Cedric Diggory." Another Ravenclaw said, earning her a glare from Mona. Ray and Vire both sighed at the banter as they sat down besides Rachael.

"You two are lucky you got here now, they're gonna announce it soon!"

"I don't see why you all are so excited about it; you didn't enter now did you?" Vincent sighed as he sat through a plate of mashed squash. Rachael just stuck her tongue out at him.

The great hall suddenly grew silent as Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Now I know all of you must be anxious to find out who the competitors are, so," With a twinkle in his eye, and a flick of his wand Dumbledore summoned up the goblet of fire with its bright blue flames swaying in the breeze. "Let us find out who they are."

With another flick of his wand the flames grew ten times taller and stopped swaying. Everyone found themselves staring, and then gasping as the flame turned orange and wild, spitting out a piece of paper before the flame turned back into a blue spire.

"Fluer Delacour of Beauxbaton!"

The table where many girls were sitting erupted in shouts of delight as one girl was attacked and hugged.

The goblet once had again changed to the orange flame, dancing as it produced a new piece of paper into the air. Dumbledore snatched it and quickly read it as the flames died back to blue.

"Viktor Krum of Durmstrang!"

A boy, slightly stocky and too large, stood up and shot his fist into the air. His friends all were reaching over to pat him on the back.

The hall grew silent as the flame erupted once more in to that haunting orange glow. The piece of paper shot out and slowly fluttered down into Dumbledore's hand. He read it aloud with a smile on his face.

"And finally Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuffs all started to practically maul the boy whose name had been called out. With Dumbledore leading them, the whole hall started to applaud the three wizards who were chosen.

But then the hall suddenly grew silent, as the blue flames violently shook as they burst once more into a bright orange. A singly piece of paper was thrown out of the fire, drifting over to Dumbledore. With shock and wonder on his weathered face he read the paper slowly to himself first, and then announced to the whole hall what it said.

"Harry Potter!"

--------------------------------------------

"I swear there is something wrong with my god-brother." Ray groaned as she sat down in front of the fire in the Ravenclaw common room.

"I hardly think it's his fault though." Vire murmured as he pulled a book off from one of the many shelves of the room. Ray just shook her head and stared into the lulling flames.

"_Harry, hey Harry!" Ray shouted as she caught him coming out of Dumbledore's office. He glanced over at her and continued walking._

"_Why was your name called Harry/" She asked him once she had run to catch up with him, now walked by his side._

"_I truly don't know."_

"_Did you want to be called?"_

"_In a way yes, but in a way I would have rather not have been."_

_Ray nodded as an answer, knowing what he meant._

"_So will you have to compete?"_

"_Yeah, I do. The goblet called out my name, so I'm in."_

_Ray smiled at the 14 year old as she laid a hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't worry Harry, you'll do fine. And I can help you too!"_

_Harry barely smiled as he brushed Ray's hand off and walked away from her, leaving her to ponder and find her friends._

"I don't know Vire; I don't think he'll be okay. Just something in my gut is shouting out at me."

"He'll be fine, and you two need to go to bed." Rachael said as she walked into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Did we wake you?" Vire asked, not looking up from his book.

"Not really, but still it's bloody late. Worry about Harry in the morning wills you?"

Ray sighed and stood, grabbing Rachael's hand and nearly dragging the friend who had come to fetch her into their bed chambers.

As Ray tried to fall asleep that night she found she couldn't very easily. And it was the same the next night, and the following too. Something was shouting out to her, keeping her awake while she worried over probably nothing at all.

-------------------------------------

On another of her sleepless nights Ray was sitting on the window still, watching leaves slowly being ripped off their trees by the night breeze. Ray rubbed her eyes as she pulled the blanket she had ripped from her bed tighter around her body. It was cold tonight, she could tell by the fact that smoke was still rising from Hagrid's chimney at this time of night. Even his lights were still glowing out from the night's blackness.

'What's keeping you up?' Ray asked her self. But she had a clue, and her thoughts were proven correct as Hagrid stepped out of his home, to meet and invisible figure with a stray leaf stuck to the top of his invisibility cloak.

Ray shook her head slowly as she opened the window. 'Harry you stupid little boy.' She sighed inwardly. As she jumped down the cool wind felt good on her face. The drop wasn't far since the Ravenclaw rooms were hardly a story above the ground. With a small thud ray landed, and immediately blended with the shadows.

Hagrid was talking to a silent Harry, while filling Ray completely in without meaning to.

"So yeah know the first part will have you face in one of these beauties. Charlie Weasley brought them all just in. They is a little cranky, but who won't be now?"

Ray furrowed her eyebrows. Charlie Weasley was a dragon expert from Romania. So that meant the first task would include Dragons in some way. Ray stared at her God-brother, fearing what would soon befall him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, yes I messed up last chapter (which was ages ago) **

**Ravenclaw isn't close to the ground; it's a tower, oops.**

**Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ray yawned as she looked out onto the lake. The day was warm for one in late fall, and the water shone and rippled in the fresh breeze. The sounds of other students talking near by hit her like a gaggle of angry cars, all blaring their alarms to see whose was louder or more interesting sounding. Not that she could blame them; this could be one of the last few outside days in the year.

But Ray wasn't outside to enjoy the nice weather, she was there to think. In just a little less than an hour Harry would have to face off to a dragon. A seventh year had a chance to survive, but a little fourth year like him didn't have a hope. All Ray could think about was seeing him getting gnashed by the dragon's sharp canines and incisors. The child that Voldemort couldn't kill would end up just becoming dragon feed. It was truly sad.

Absent minded she brushed a leaf out of her hair and looked up at Vire, sitting calmly in the tree. His shaking the branches with just his breathing was sending a gentle rainfall of orange leaves onto Ray. She looked up at him, and his pink hair that was starting to fade slowly back to black, making it seem slightly grayish. He looked back down at her.

"Shouldn't we be going to the arena?" He asked as he gingerly stood up on one of the tree's thin branches.

Ray sighed as Vire jumped down next to her. "I suppose." He took the hand he offered and used it to pull herself up swiftly.

"You don't sound too excited."

Ray just kept walking as she ignored him. She hadn't told any one what she had seen that night, not even Vire. She knew her unusual silence was making him uneasy, but Ray couldn't help it. She felt like if she told one person, ever one else would find out. That would only lead to them questioning how she could have sneaked out of the tallest tower in Hogwarts.

It was a sad fact that you couldn't trust the people in your own house not to turn you in. Though Ray though she had a good reason. She was supposed to be human; she couldn't let what happened to Lupin happen to her too.

Vire sighed and put his arm around her waist, pulling him close to her. If it wasn't for the fact he didn't smell human, he would never be able to get this close to Ray.

"You can tell me when you're ready; I'll be around to listen."

"It won't matter once the tournament starts."

"What, do you know what the first trial is or something?"

Vire stared as his friend started laughing her head off. If only he realized how close he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

If it wasn't for the fact that the dragons were chained up, Vire swore he wouldn't even be with in 1000 yards of the arena. Baby dragons were known fairy eaters. So why wouldn't and adult love to get its lips around a human sized pixy dust covered snack?

"Oh would you stop shaking fairy boy?" Rachael growled.

"Oh shove it Rach, you make it seem like I'm a queer or something like that."

"Oh would you shove it, you survived the first three."

Ray sighed and decided to play the 'I don't know these people' game. She was looking that the very pissed off Hungarian Horntail out into the arena. Who ever thought of having the most dangerous dragon ever being the one a fourth year had to face must be kicking them selves while laughing at that moment.

At the sound of cheering Ray turned her head to the entrance door. A very scared shitless looking Harry walked out.

"Oh man, he's going to be dead in a few minutes." Rachael gasped as she inched over to look over the railing.

"Give the boy who lived a little credit Rach, right Ray?"

Ray looked at the boy, as the dragon launched at him, snapping its jaws and shooting fire. Harry was just running around like the mouse cornered by the cat.

"Harry is a goner."

If this were a manga instead of a novel, Vire would have been finding himself sweat dropping. But this is not Japan, it is Scotland, so he just gave a defeated sigh.

**(A/N: Yes, Hogwarts is in Scotland, for those that don't know)**

Harry was now pointing his wand into the hair, calling out a spell Ray and the others couldn't hear over every one's shouts and gasps. Suddenly from over a few Hufflepuffs heads flew a broom, which was boarded by Harry as soon as it reached him. Ray gasped as he started to fly around the Dragon at breakneck speeds, trying to find an opening to grab the golden egg.

The Dragon roared in anger as Harry kept flying away from its grasp, and roared even louder when he flew right in front of her face. She tugged at her chain, trying desperately to grab the flying boy. Which a tremendous snap and an echo of gasps and screams from the crowd, the Dragon lurked and the heavy metal chain broke.

Vire clung to Ray in fear while Harry, and more importantly the dragon chasing him, flew right over their heads. Ray looked over at the teacher's box, to see them all scurrying around in panic, trying to figure a way to bring the dragon back and secure it before the young boy was turned to mince meat.

The only one who didn't seem to be panicking was Mad Eye. And as far as Ray could see, he was even smirking.

Ray stood, taking Vire with her.

"What, are you out of your bloody mind? There is a dragon flying around!" Vire screamed over the shouting voices.

"Moody is up to something guys, we have to investigate."

"But now?" Rachael whined "why not tonight?"

Ray smirked as Moody frowned. Harry was standing in the middle of the rocky field, holding the golden egg above his head like a seeker who just caught the snitch, before he ran back into the tent.

"Tonight it is then lads, tonight it is."

------------------------------------

"Remind me why I agreed to this."

"Because you are batty maybe?"

"No that's Ray."

"Oh shove it up your ass you two."

The two laughed as Ray slowly tried to keep her staff a float, the extra weight made it hard though.

"God Rachael, lay off the mice burgers, you weigh a ton!"

"Only if you lay off the human burgers."

"Will you girls stop it, we missed his window!"

Ray growled as she flew backwards to the window that was one of the few still with a light on. Slowly and carefully the three of them stood up to look just over the window's bottom, using the rough rock off the wall in their hands to keep balance.

"What is he doing?" Rachael whispered hoarsely as the three stood there, watching him stir a wickedly green potion in a black cauldron.

"I think that's a polyjuice potion." Vire whispered back. Ray felt her self nod. But all three of them froze when it happened.

Moody was looking out the window, and straight at them.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that this story hasn't updated in so long.

Fact is that either it is going to be re-written, or destroyed in a completely humane way.

-Hides axe-

Because either I love it, but know its horrible or lost interest.

Being re-written/saved most likely are: Full Metal Reborn, Witch of Blood

Being killed: Demy God, Red blood

Can't choose: Akuma

You know which one you are guys. And I'm sorry. I put a lot of love into you, but I've grown…and you are just a reflection of a me three years ago, or what ever.

If you're going to be saved, expect an update soon, or a link to new story!


End file.
